With oral healthcare, one generally thinks of simply brushing one's teeth. However, brushing of one's teeth, alone, does not clean interproximal areas of the teeth very well. Accordingly, dentists recommend flossing or other mechanisms in addition to brushing for improved cleaning of the interproximal spaces. Several oral cleaning devices are on the market that can be used at home. Oral cleaning devices using a spray of liquid droplets to clean dental regions of the teeth, including interproximal areas, are known. In many such appliances, a stream of high velocity gas is used to create the liquid droplets when liquid is brought into contact with the air stream, such as by a pump or other arrangement. One such device for home use is the Philips Sonicare AirFloss™ flosser (manufactured by Koninklijke Philips Electronics, N.V.). While the system is effective, one comment by users is that the chamber of fluid in the hand-held fluid droplet appliance needs intermittent refilling with water, mouthwash or other fluid, typically after just a few cleanings.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a mechanism for refilling the hand-held oral cleaning device with additional fluid easily between uses, while also enabling charging of the hand-held fluid droplet appliance.